Dorian Sullivan remake
Dorian Sullivan has appeared in Horror RPG Remake, Season 1. |- | |} Basic Info One the outside Dorian a very calm, understanding and is a non-violent person but on in the inside he holds back a lot of repressed anger and rage. When Tyler takes over he become a whole new and completely different person. Dorian holds a lot of guilt to what Tyler is doing to him. Dorian also had a wife, Rachel, a daughter, Eliza, and a life until Tyler took them away from him. Additionally he loves Marvel and DC comics and especially loves the characters of The Hulk and Two-Face. Character History Sometime in 1985 when Dorian saw his mother kill herself after she witnessed her second husband screwing with her sister. Dorian, in blind rage, kills them both and is taken into custody by the police. They sent him to a “nut house” where he reformed and repressed his anger/rage. After he is 21 he was let go and returned to normal life. He would meet a woman that would become his wife, have a daughter and get a job as a bouncer at a local bar. However in late 2004/early 2005 his repressed rage and anger started to come out of thus reawaking Tyler from his hibernation. As Tyler began to commit multiple murders to feed long awaited Dorian’s bloodlust Dorian’s life started to fall apart including his marriage. Sometime in May of 2005 Tyler takes hostage of Dorian’s mind and body and becomes one with Dorian. Dorian continues to fight with his demons, fully knowing that if he succumbs to Tyler he will be a lost cause. Tyler Although never officially named Dorian calls his killer side Tyler because of Fight Club. Tyler creation happened seconds after Dorian’s mother’s death although he was repressed along with Dorian’s anger and rage while Dorian was in the “nut house”. When Tyler is in control he seems to play it cool, has no remorse as he likes to taunt and make fun of his victims before he kills them. In other words he’s a total psychopath who has an unquestionable thirst for bloodlust running through his veins. Although he is a psychopath Tyler is very intelligent as he taps into Dorian’s intelligence. On a very interesting note Tyler is a figment of Dorian’s mind as he appears to Dorian as semi-real person and is a Atheist as Dorian is Jewish. Comics Books Comic books seem to play a large part in Dorian's life. For starters the only thing he read was comic books while he was in the "nut house". It seems he relates a lot to the characters of Bruce Banner aka The Hulk and Harvey Dent aka Two-Face. Like Bruce Dorian struggles to control his Hulk like altar ego and like Two-Face Dorian becomes a psychopathic killer if he succumbs to Tyler. Role in RPG Remake Dorian continues to battle with Tyler with not getting the upper hand as Tyler becomes more in control by the moment as he commits over 10 murders over a period of a few days. His murders bring fourth FBI Special Agent James Willis and LAPD Detective Eric Matthews. Eventually he was stopped by Detective Matthews and was put under FBI care as Tyler had put Dorian straight into a coma with no signs of shown when he would come out of it and face justice. Regular Appearance He usually wears jeans, long or t-shirts, shoes and a black leather jacket like other any normal person would wear. Trademark Gear Tyler is willing to use any weapon he’ll find suitable for the job although his preferred weapon of choice is any melee weapons of sorts, like a hollow aluminum baseball bat or a lead pipe.